ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Peanuts (TV Series)
Peanuts is an American-Canadian children's television series, based on the comic strip by Charles M. Schulz, and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It first aired on April 10th, 2007. The show is developed by Lance Artikiheimer and Craig Schulz. It aired on Cartoon Network (from 2007-2011), FOX (from 2011-2016), and Discovery Family (2016-present) in the United States and YTV in Canada. Summary The show follows the Peanuts gang as they deal with real-life problems while also having fun adventures in their hometown of New Honselville, Minnesota. Characters Major Characters *Charlie Brown (Lewis Borough in Season 1, Brian Christopher Delson in Season 2, Josh De Lonso in Season 3, Logan Grove in Season 4-8, Noah Schnapp in Season 9-present) - One of the five primary characters of the series. A kind-spirited person, Charlie and his friends live a normal life, while deal with many situations. (Age 11) *Snoopy (Billy West in Season 1-8, Bob Bergen in Season 9-present) - Charlie and Sally's pet dog. Unlike other dogs, he's able to speak and do things that normal people would do, like cooking, building, and writing a 2-part novel (he's stuck on chapter 6 of Part 2). (Snoopy talks in the series) *Linus Van Pelt (D.J Trevor Keeno in Season 1-2, Michael X. Martinez in Season 3, Curtis Patcher in Season 4-6, Kevin Abanson in Season 7-8, Alexander Garfin in Season 9-present) - Charlie's best friend. He carries around a light blue blanket which is his most valued possession. He runs a lemonade stand. (Age 11) *Lucy Van Pelt (Chloe Grace Moretz in Season 1-7,Charlotte Twanbeck in Season 8, Hadley Belle Miller in Season 9-present) - Linus' older sister. She is a tough girl not to be messed with. As a recurring gag, she is usually harmed everytime. She's also #6 on a baseball team (not to mention the worst player ever). (Age 11) *Sally Brown (Michelle O'Brian in Season 1, Kathleen Purple in Season 2, Zani Weaver in Season 3-8, Mariel Sheets in Season 9-present) - Charlie's sister. She has an obsessive crush over Linus, even though he doesn't feel the same way. (Age 8) Secondary Characters *Woodstock (Bill Melendez; archive recordings in Season 1-8, Stanton Rickery in Season 9-present) - Snoopy's best friend and companion. (he later talked in season 9 and onwards) *Peppermint Patty "Patricia" Reichardt (Melissa DeMacKenzie in Season 1, Cherry Belienges in Season 2, Lana Randells in Season 3,Gina Tammi Leeson in Season 4-8, Venus Omega Schultheis in Season 9-present) - The friend of Marcie, and the love interest of Charlie. She always gets D-Minuses and she is the dumbest person in her school (Sometimes intresting too). (Age 11) *Marcie Johnson (Victoria Allen in Season 1, Amanda Nialls in Season 2, Marcie DeGuerran in Season 3, Polly Daltons in Season 4-5, Karen Valler in Season 6, Antonia Serena Sanchez in Season 7-present) - The friend of Peppermint Patty. She always call Peppermint Patty "Sir". She is also very smart. (Age 11) *Franklin Armstrong (Joseph Manson in Season 1-8, Arrick Baikwai in Season 9-present) - (Age 10) *Pig-Pen Dustson (Ryan Jupierta in Season 1, D.J Trevor Keeno in Season 2, Ford Chardle in Season 3, Charles Derrick Coley in Season 4-7, Gavin Williams in Season 8-present) - A kid who is one of the main characters' friends. He is so dirty that he can dust up a duststorm,He even once ran for president. According to the website lanceanimator.ca (which is Lance Artikiheimer's website), Pig-Pen's full name is Dylan Oman "Pig-Pen" Dustson IV. (Age 11) *Schroeder "Beethoven" Benny (Juan Miguel Ruiz in Season 1-2, Rodriguez Barlow in Season 3, Jared Enson in Season 4-6, Cody Beckham in Season 7-present) - A blond-haired kid, and one of the main characters' friends. He is a fan of Ludwig van Beethoven, and a master at playing the piano, harpsichord, and electric keyboard. (Age 11) *Violet Gray (Mary Daniel in Season 1-5, Griffina Francesso in Season 9-present) - (Age 11) *Patty Willbarrow (Amanda Nialls in Season 1-5) - (Age 11) *Frieda Curlyhair (Maria Sheboz in Season 1-2, Lana Randells in Season 3, Jeanie Hartman in Season 4-7, May DeVario in Season 8-present) - (Age 11) *Rerun Van Pelt (Aidan North in Season 1-2, Connor Raphael Johnson in Season 3-8, Jacob Hopkins in Season 9-present) - Linus and Lucy's little brother. He first appears in Season 1's episode "Rerun the Player" (Age 7) *Sherman "Shermy" Smith (Harris Doe in Season 1, Michael Wandell in Season 2-8, Anthony Bazzo in Season 9-present) - (Age 11) *The Great Pumpkin (Billy West) - Appears only on the Season 3 premiere, but he's fake, and he is part of Linus's beliefs, but he comes life thanks to Linus' imagination, and ends up chasing the four kids and Snoopy, after realizing humans eat pumpkin. *The Red Baron - Snoopy's unseen archnemesis. *Miss Amanda Othmar - New Honselville County's 5th Grade teacher. She is kind and helpful, and thus she and her class are good friends. But she is off-screen. Her "trumpet voice" was provided by Lance Artikiheimer. (Age 25) *The Road Runner (Frank Welker) - Appears only in the episode "Desert Trip" (Season 3), where Lucy tries to hunt him, after hearing the road runners are very delicious, but every attempt fails. Episodes Season 1 (April 10th 2007-September 12th 2007) (WE NEED PLOTS) # Rerun The Player '- After Lucy gets fired from the baseball team for being awful, the coach adds Rerun to join the baseball team, then Charlie, Sally, Snoopy, and Linus helps her to seeing what sport she is better. While Peppermint Patty might be selected for May Queen. (April 10th 2007) # '''Stupid Blanket! '('''Crazy Blanket! '''in the United Kingdom) '- Lucy tries to get rid of Linus' blanket, but she ends up falling at every attempt. (April 17th 2007) # '''Sweet Babboo '- # D-Minus '''- # '''Charlie Finds Love - # Our President "Pig-Pen" - # Five Cents Please - # The Mystery of Woodstock's Missing Nest - # Here Comes Watchdog Snoopy '- # '''It Was A Dark and Stormy Night '- # '''Spike (1/2) - Snoopy's brother, Spike comes to visit, much to the kids' dismay, since he talk's too much. GUEST STARRING: Charlie Adler as Spike. # Spike II (2/2) - Continuation of the previous episode. GUEST STARRING: Charlie Adler as Spike. # Good ol' Golf Player Peppermint Patty '''- # '''Flashbeagle (THE MUSICAL) - # Spelling Bee - # Linus and Lydia - Linus meets this girl who keeps changing her name, her name is Lydia, Linus suddenly falls in love, but when Lydia keeps saying "aren't you kind of old for me?", Linus's life is suddenly out of control. (September 12th 2007) GUEST STARRING: Tara Strong as Lydia. Season 2 (December 1st 2007-April 18th 2008), (WE NEED PLOTS) #'You Blonde Blockhead' - Lucy attempts to outsmart Sally, when she becomes in the star of the play she wanted to star, but Snoopy makes all her attempts fail. (December 1st 2007) #'Joe Cool' - (December 8th 2007) #'Peggy Jean' - (December 15th 2007) #'Lucy the Arm Wrestler '- Lucy starts arm-wrestling people to see how strong she is for arm-wrestling. Not only that, but she is forced by a arm-wrestiling manager to face "The Masked Marvel", only to realizing it is Snoopy disguesed as a human. (December 22nd 2007) #'Filmmaker Snoopy' - Charlie, Sally, Linus, and Lucy are chosed for acting in a movie, which Snoopy is the director. (December 22nd 2007) #'We're Lost! '- Charlie and Sally get lost with Harriet (a member of the Beagle Scouts) in a snowstorm, so Snoopy must look for them. While Lucy and Linus have a snowman competition. (December 29th 2007) #'Snoopy the Flying Ace' - Snoopy writes a book about the World War I Flying Ace, as he imagines himself as the Flying Ace saving France from the Red Baron. While, after Lucy is kicked (for accidental) by Charlie, it's put online by Linus, and Lucy looks at one of the comments which says "she's cute". Smitten by his comment, Lucy continues getting herself into dangerous stunts and her hits keep rising. However, during one live show, Lucy is heard berating the crew which ultimately ruins the videos' popularity. The boy who said she was cute posted she's a jerk. (December 29th 2007) #'Happy New Year '-''' (December 31st 2007) #'''Linus and Truffles - (March 10th 2008) GUESS STARRING ': Tress MacNeille as Truffles #'Peppermint Patty The Ice-Skater Queen - (March 17th 2008) #'The Vulture' - (March 24th 2008) #'Schroeder Starts A Piano Band ' - (March 31st 2008) #'Bowling' - (April 4th 2008) #'Ace In Trouble (1/2)' - The Red Baron strikes back for revenge on Snoopy, and he is planning to destroy france, Even worse.....Snoopy forgot to be a flying ace!, So he must train to stop the red baron. (April 11th 2008) #'The Flying Ace Strikes Back (2/2)' - After training, Snoopy is finally a WWI pilot again, now he must stop the baron from destroying france, while Peppermint Patty must beat Thibault in one big race. (April 18th 2008), GUESS STARRING: J.A Kreno as Thibault. Season 3, (October 31st 2009-January 2nd 2010), (WE NEED PLOTS) #'It's the Great Pumpkin!' (Halloween special) - #'Rabbit In The Neighborhood (Featuring Bugs Bunny)' - Sally finds a rabbit named Bugs Bunny (voiced by Joe Alaskey), who keeps bothering Sally, Therefore, Sally calls Yosemite Sam to kill Bugs, So Bugs must escape New Honselville, Meanwhile, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Violet, Patty, Lucy, and Frieda form a girl's football team so they can defeat Snoopy in a super bowl competition to win a grand trophy. #'The Last Game Of The Season '- #'Yearbooks' - Everybody is having their pictures taken at the gang's school for the yearbook, But in order to be in the yearbook, You must have perfect grades, This causes a problem with Peppermint Patty and Charlie, Together they must work together to get perfect grades by the end of the school year. #'Get Your Snicker-Snacks Here!' - Charlie opens a Snicker-Snack stand for everyone to come and try Snicker-Snacks. Everything is on the right path, until when Charlie runs out of Snicker-Snacks, people start complaining, And team up to stop him (even Peppermint Patty and Marcie want to stop him), so Charlie must fix this solution. Meanwhile, Schroeder attempts a scheme to get rid of Lucy from coming to Schroeder's house so Schroeder can't be distracted, But every attempt fails. #'Desert Trip (Featuring the Road Runner)' - The gang goes to the desert, while at the desert, it causes a big problem when Sally hears about a monster who came to the desert, and starts eating everyone, so the gang must survive a day without being eaten. Meanwhile, Lucy tries to hunt the Road Runner after she hears people saying that Road Runners are delicious, but every attempt fails. #'Marcie's Bully' - Peppermint Patty asks Marcie to play for her baseball team, Everything was fine until she met Thibault (a 12-year-old woman hater of Patty's team), Thibault keeps on hating and annoying Marcie for being on a boy's sport, So Marcie must get her revenge on Thibault. #'Crabby Unleashed '- #'The Massive World War II (1/2) '- #'The Massive World War II (2/2) '- #'It's Beethoven's Birthday! '- #'Food Outtake '- #'Royanne Baseball Throat '- #'Attorney's Workshop' - #'Linus And Truffles II' - Season 4 #'Technical Homework '- #'It's A Peanuts Christmas' (Christmas Special) - # # # #'Snoopy's Birthday' - # # # # # # # # # #'The New Honselville Elementary School County Graduation Show (1/2) '- Season 5 #'6th Grade (2/2)' - The gang starts 6th Grade in a new school called "New Honselville Middle School", While Peppermint Patty and Marcie start a new school called "George Washington Carver Middle School", Charlie makes a fool out of himself as his sleeve gets caught in the pencil sharpener, Snoopy becomes Joe Cool again, and Peppermint Patty and Marcie fights a bully named "Joe Agate". #'Joe Cool The Mascot' - #'Z-Minus '- #'Linus V.S Pig-Pen: The School President Showdown' - #'Eudora' - #'Sally And The Ruler' - #'Andy And Olaf (1/2)' - #'Lost Big Time (2/2)' - #'Snow Playoffs' - #'And She Hits A Home Run!' - #'Easter Beagle' - #'Woodstock The Artist' - #'Bossy Sister' - Season 6 #'Truffles Returns' - #'Thompson: The Rescue' - #'National Dog Week' - #'Sally's Report' - # # # # # #'Charlie's Birthday' - # # # # # # Season 7 #'Dance, You Blockhead!' - #'Belle' - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 9 #'The Return Of Andy And Olaf' - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 10 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia *It's more slapstick then the original comic strip. *Snoopy is able to talk. *Unlike the comics, Charlie is now called "Charlie" rather than "Charlie Brown". **Also he's not appears as manager of the baseball team, but stilling being a member. *''Linus and Lydia'' was supposed to be scheduled for September 11th, 2007, but it was pushed to Wednesday September 12th due to the 6th anniversary of 9/11, and the Osama Bin Laden 2007 video. *''Flashbeagle (THE MUSICAL)'' is based off the 1984 special It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown!, and Spelling Bee was based off a series of Peanuts strips from February 1966 (where Charlie runs for the spelling bee). *Aidan North was 12 when he voiced Rerun, his voice was a childish-voice, but starting in Season 2, his voice changed (due to puberty), Aidan left the show due to puberty, and then in Season 3, Connor Raphael Johnson tooked over as the voice of Rerun. *In the UK,words like "Stupid" were removed, and replaced by "Crazy". *Marcie DeGuerran's name is based off the character herself (Marcie) *The only adult womans who voiced the females on the show were Mary Daniel (Violet),and Karen Valler (Marcie), Karen is a director for Season 9-present, While Mary is an animator for the show. *''Linus and Truffles'' (The first episode of 2008) was dedicated to the memory of long-time Linus fan and Season 1's director "Mark Harold Hendrix" (1961-2007), and the entire Season 3 was dedicated to Bill Melendez. *Peanuts (TV series)/Tropes *Peanuts crossed over with Looney Tunes in 3 episodes. *Thibault was originally voiced by J.A Kreno, But for "Marcie's Bully" of Season 3, He was replaced by Ruiz Roverman, And for the rest of the series: Takashi Kochoyahi *Speaking of Ruiz, Ruiz Roverman (born August 9th, 1996) is an spain-american artist best known for his DeviantArt account "Ruizart", He was diagnosed with Cancer in December 2007, When he wanted to grow up, He wanted to a voice actor and an artist, Make-A-Wish Foundation called Lance to ask them to make a Peanuts episode featuring Ruiz, Ruiz played Thibault (Replacing Kreno), As of 2011, He is no longer diagnosed with Cancer. *Season 5's 1-8 episodes aired on Cartoon Network (Season 5 is Peanuts' final season to air on CN), While 9-13 premiered on ITunes on January 15th, 2012. *The only characters who didn't appear in season 6 and onwards were Violet and Patty (not Peppermint Patty), Although Violet did came back in season 9 and onwards. *Lance Artikiheimer also did It's Only A Game (2009 TV Series). *There is a lost UK dub that aired on CBBC that aired on the same day the show premiered. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Peanuts Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:Family Category:Discovery Family Category:Fandom's collab and stuff.